motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Belle's Magical World
Belle's Magical World'' (also known as ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World) is a 1998 direct-to-video animated musical film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It was released on February 17, 1998 and is a follow-up to the 1991 Walt Disney Pictures animated film ''Beauty and the Beast''. Plot The Perfect Word Beast and Belle plan to eat together, and Beast asks for advice from Lumiere. While Cogsworth escorts Belle to the dining room, they come across the castle's well-meaning but rather verbose scribe, Webster (Jim Cummings), turned into a dictionary, whom Belle invites to join them in the dining room (to Cogsworth's dismay). During the meal, while Belle explains a story she has been reading to Beast, Beast gets sweaty. He demands for the windows to be opened, despite there being a draft of air in the room and the servants getting cold. Beast and Belle get into an argument and Beast ends up striking Webster off the table when the dictionary begins giving unwanted synonyms to Belle's insults. Subsequently, they both stop speaking to each other, despite Lumiere and Cogsworth's attempts to patch things up. Eventually, Webster (feeling guilty for his part) forges a letter of apology from Beast to Belle with his friends, a pile of papers named Crane & a quill named LePlume. Belle sees the letter, and makes amends with Beast, however, that night, the truth comes out. after a furious chase around the castle, Beast catches and banishes Webster, Crane & LePlume for the forgery and throws them into the forest. Belle ventures out and brings them back, and Beast (touched by Belle's sympathy) forgives the three of them and allows them back in, realizing that their intentions were good. The moral of the story being that it is easy to forgive. Fifi's Folly On the anniversary of Lumiere's first date with Fifi, Lumiere grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumiere & Belle are having an affair behind her back, but in reality, Lumiere has planned a surprise snow ride around the castle gardens with Fifi. To get back at Lumiere, Fifi attempts to make Cogsworth like her, who is apparently not interested. In the end, things are cleared up and Lumiere and Fifi go for the ride, but the pot they are sitting in slips off the edge of the balcony and hangs over the moat (the same chasm in which Gaston will eventually meet his doom). Lumiere holds onto Fifi while hanging for dear life, and tells her that he loves her. Before they can fall, Belle, Cogsworth and a few more servants arrive & get them back to safety. Everyone ends up learning to not jump to conclusions and that sometimes things are just as they seem. Mrs. Potts' Party Mrs. Potts is feeling depressed due to dreadful weather, and Belle decides to cheer her up by throwing a surprise party for her. Belle has come to look at Mrs. Potts as a mother figure by this point. During the preparations for the party, Belle and her friends have to avoid waking up the sleeping Beast. Beast spent the entire previous night fixing a leak in the roof and needs his sleep. However, Lumiere and Cogsworth's rivalry gets in the way. The two of them argue and compete over the tasks of composing music, choosing Mrs. Pott's favorite flowers, and choosing the flavors of the cake that will be served at the party. Two oven mits, Chaud (the red mit) and Tres (the blue mit), also take part in the argument, as they each side with one of the rivals. Eventually, Lumiere and Cogsworth's attempt to sabotage one another's decisions has consequences. The baking cake explodes and makes a complete mess in the kitchen. Lumiere and Cogsworth, after a scolding from Belle, decide to put their rivalry behind them for good and work together to make a small surprise for Mrs. Potts. The plan goes well, Mrs. Potts is cured of her depression and the sun finally shines again. Everyone learns the power of cooperation and compromises. The Broken Wing Belle and Beast arrange to have lunch together again, but an injured bird accidentally flies into Belle's room and she forgets her arrangement and pays more attention to the bird. When Beast finds out about it, he flies into a rage because he has a strong dislike for birds. He tries to catch the bird, but he trips over Cogsworth and hits his head hard on the floor. This strips him of his hatred for birds, but his selfishness remains which drives him to lock the bird in a cage and he demands that he sing for him when he pleases, but the bird refuses to do so. Meanwhile, Cogsworth feels he is losing control over his staff, and demands their respect with harsh treatment. In the meantime, Belle convinces Beast to release the bird once its wing is cured. But the bird (who is still too weak) begins to fall, and Beast rushes to rescue it. In the process, Cogsworth falls from the West Wing balcony and into the garden. He is unhurt and learns that you cannot demand respect, but you can earn it by giving it. Belle and Beast make amends withe each other and Beast learns how to treat people & animals with respect and compassion. Voice Cast *David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth\Narrator *Robby Benson as Beast *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Gregory Grudt as Chip *Anne Rogers as Mrs. Potts *Jerry Orbach as Lumiere *Kimmy Robertson as Fifi the Featherduster *Jo Anne Worley as Armoire the Wardrobe *Frank Welker as Sultan the Footstool *Jim Cummings as Webster\Tubaloo\Chef Bouche\Punch Bowl *Jeff Bennett as Crane\Frappe *Rob Paulsen as LePlume\Tres\Egg Beater *April Winchell as Chandeleria\Chaud\Concertina Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, "Belle's Magical World" has a critical rating of 17% based on 6 reviews DVDDizzy spoke poorly of the "Disney employee who had the idea to salvage episodes created for an animated TV series that wasn't going to materialize by stringing them together as a direct-to-video feature film", noting that it resulted in one of the very worst movies Disney put their name on. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Children and family films Category:1990s films Category:American films Category:Musical films Category:Sequels Category:Direct to video films